Kingdom Hearts: Ice Queen
by TheMomentIsComing
Summary: In the Land of Departure, where our story begins. Glacia, Ventus, Aqua and Terra's journey's begin, but when a dark force has plans for Glacia, how can Ventus prevent it and can she control the darkness that resides within her? First in the Ice Queen and her decedents saga. Ven/OC


**A/N: Hello, and welcome to a brand new story, Kingdom Hearts: Ice Queen. This is only the opening chapter for the story and the next chapter, should, be up within the next week. This story revolves around my OC, Glacia, and her journey from the Land of Departure and as she tries to controls the awakening powers within her. **

**Hope you enjoy this, and don't be afraid to leave a comment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise, if I did however, Kingdom Hearts 3 would already be out!**

~11~ means scene break and jump

~11~

A group of four were sat on a rock formation, watching a shooting star.

~11~

An armoured foot walked across a rocky area, a group of keys were implanted in the ground.

~11~

A blue haired woman, Aqua, glanced over at a golden haired boy, Ventus, who was staring at a silver haired girl, Glacia.

~11~

A group of four, all dressed in armour, stood looking in the distance as a figure approached them.

~11~

Glacia was stood next to a brown haired young man knows as Terra and she winced slightly as images came into her mind.

~11~

The four, suited in different coloured armours, stood in an area surrounded by keys, but underneath all that armour Terra smirked, before changing at the figures.

An elder man threw his arm up, just as Terra jumped to attack them, and raised a wall of rock to send him flying higher then he had intended. Terra, taken by surprise by the wall, bashed his knee against the wall, sending him crashing to the floor.

~11~

Aqua turned, panting, as she looked at a weak and tired Terra, who leant against his weapon, a Keyblade, as they had just been fighting each other.

Ventus turned away from watching Terra and Aqua battling as he heard a door open and saw that an elder man and a young boy dressed in black and red armour approached him. But the elder man faded and it was just the stranger and him.

The boy held out a hand, and Ventus stared at it with wide eyes, when he watched the boy blasted away with a cold blast of wind, and he looked up at Glacia.

~11~

Glacia stood in a dark room, with a light blue crystal shaped like a snowflake, and dropped it, seeing that the ground below her feet wasn't there and it just fell.

~11~

The four stood, looking down at a star shaped charms they had, well for Glacia it was more of a snowflake, but they didn't seem to notice that the charms had flown into the air…

~11~

And turned into glass portraits, each resembling the colours of the four charms, for Aqua, she had the Princess Cinderella, Terra had Princess Aurora, Ventus had Snow White while Glacia had a group of small children, two with ginger hair, one with silver hair much like herself and one with brown hair.

~11~

Terra's armoured arm had been frozen over by the elder man, and was forced to watch as he grabbed Ventus's armoured head and attempt to crush it, he would have been successful if it wasn't for Glacia sending him flying back, while leaving Ventus on the floor trying to catch his breath. Aqua sighed in relief, only to see that Glacia's suit was beginning to freeze.

~11~

Terra marched past Aqua, who was looking at something only she could see.

~11~

Glacia removed her helmet, showing the elder and Ventus that her eyes were glowing an icy blue.

~11~

Terra was running down a white corridor, chased by a dark could which consumed the walls behind him.

Ventus was in a similar position, only images of people he had met and never met surrounded him as he ran away from a blinding brightness.

~11~

Glacia frowned as she held a small ball in her hand and watched as it began to freeze over.

~11~

Aqua rushed over to Ventus's side, helping the boy get into a comfortable position. The elder man only smirked, not at all frightened by the power the girl was consuming and showing, as he held up a ball of darkness, which flew out of his hand and into the sky.

The clouds parted to show a white heart, and Glacia tensed at the sight of Kingdom Hearts. Terra looked up at Kingdom Hearts, and his eyes began to glow yellow.

~11~

Terra's mind began to collapse, Keyblade's floating around him as he fell to the ground, eyes closed as he accepted his fate.

Aqua and Ventus however, looked down at a glass portrait with a painting of Glacia next to ice castle, a sleepy look on her face. And they watched in horror as the portrait began to freeze over as three Keyblade's hit the portrait and destroyed it and they saw that she floated only to fall slowly to the ground.

Which, was from the view of three small children, was a shooting star.


End file.
